A Day at the Beach
by DinoMoMo
Summary: Prussia and Romano are in Southern Italy on holiday and Prussia wants to go to the beach. Romano agrees and interesting things happen…. Established Relationship and Smutty goodness also One-shot. Country/Human names used


A Day at the Beach

Prussia/Romano

Rated M

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Hetalia…. I wish I could though!

Prussia and Romano are in Southern Italy on holiday and Prussia wants to go to the beach. Romano agrees and interesting things happen…. Established Relationship and Smutty goodness also One-shot. Country/Human names used

**This is my Prumano EVER! Im very excited so please please please be nice on the review. Anywho I hope everyone enjoys…**

"Ah come liebe can't we go to the beach pretty please." Prussia begged his Italian boyfriend. Romano was resistant knowing that his boyfriend would burn in three seconds flat.

"I'll think about it." Romano said as he went back to read the paper and sipping his espresso. Prussia was sulking but then an idea popped into his head.

'Prussia you are AWESOME!' Prussia thought as he went behind Romano and began to gently kiss his neck. Romano moaned quietly as he felt Prussia nibble and suck on the sensitive skin.

"God… Gil stop. Ah… ok ok fine we will go to the beach tomorrow." Romano said. Prussia stopped the attack and smiled.

"Danke liebe." Prussia said as he sweetly kissed Romano and ran upstairs to begin to plan for tomorrow. Romano shook his head and began to think of some food to bring to the beach.

_**The next day…**_

Romano was driving and Prussia was bouncing in his seat. Romano slightly smiled at his boyfriend's excitement though he hid the smile with a small scowl.

"Please smile liebe I know you are excited to go to the beach with the awesome me." Prussia said as he grabbed Romano's free hand and interlaced their fingers. Romano rolled his eyes and then focused on the road.

When Romano and Prussia finally made it to the beach, Prussia immediately ran towards the water.

"Hey!" Romano shouted as he grabbed Prussia's shirt collar. "Your dumbass burns in three second so put on some sunscreen bastard." Romano yelled. Prussia smiled he took off his shirt and started to put on the high SPF sunscreen.

"Hey Roma can you put some on my back?" Prussia asked.

"Yeah sure." Romano said as he squeezed the sunscreen into his palm and began to work it into Prussia's back.

"Mmmm feels like a massage. I should ask for those more often now that I know you are so awesome at it." Prussia purred, Romano just rolled his eyes.

"Ok done. Now help me with the umbrella lazy bastard." Romano semi-shouted. They carried everything onto the secluded beach. Prussia set up the umbrella and Romano laid the towels and chairs under the shade.

Romano sat down in one of the chairs and got out a book he brought.

"Aren't you going into the water?" Prussia asked.

"Maybe later but now I just want to relax." Romano answered. Prussia smiled and kissed Romano's lip gently and raced off towards the water. He dove under the water and opened his eye, but the salt burned. He kept his eyes open anyway. He came up for air and then dove under again.

'He looks like a fucking dolphin… it's kinda cute.' Romano thought as he put his book down.

'Looks like fun and I'm only doing it so he won't drown and kill himself.' Romano thought as he took off his shirt and rubbed lower SPF sunscreen on himself. He didn't lotion his back since he needed a tan on it.

Romano was scanning the water for Prussia as he entered the cool water. He stood there and scanned the horizon.

'Damn it Gilbert where the fuck are you?' Romano thought as panic started to set in. Then Romano went deeper into the water. He was floating on top of the water and was trying to calm himself down. Something gripped Romano's ankle and pulled him under.

Romano closed his eyes and fought to the surface. He breached and took in a deep breath and wiped water from his eyes. He opened them and saw a smiling Prussia in front of him.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE… I COULD HAVE DIED!" Romano screamed. Prussia's smile fell a little but he was still smiling gently. He swam over to Romano and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry (insert German word for sweetheart). I was just trying to have some fun." Prussia said as he gently kissed Romano's cheek. Romano tried to shrug him off but Prussia kept his grip and kept gently kissing Romano.

Prussia found Romano's sensitive spot on his neck and began suck on it. Romano moaned and leaned back into his boyfriend.

"Found it." Prussia whispered hotly into Romano's ear. Romano shivered and Prussia began to rub and pull on his curl and suck on his neck. Romano felt his dick begin to harden and he felt the beginning of Prussia's.

Prussia was sucking, nipping, and kissing the length of Romano's neck and Romano was just moaning and trying so hard not to cum right then and there.

"Gil… need… you now. Beach… towel…. Please." Romano panted out. Prussia kissed Romano's neck one last time before he and Romano began to swim quickly back to their umbrella. Romano got to the shore first, but Prussia came up quickly behind him and picked him up bridal style.

Romano crushed his lips with Prussia's as Prussia was walking to the towel. Prussia took the hand out from Romano's legs and Romano wrapped his legs around Prussia's waist. Prussia laid Romano gently down on the towel and broke their kiss for air.

'He is so sexy.' They both thought as they looked at the other for a moment then began to passionately kiss again. Prussia took off Romano's trunks and then he took off his own. (**A/N: They are under the umbrella… Just in case you forgot.**) Romano was running his hands up and down Prussia's toned muscular back. Prussia was running his hands over Romano's slender waist. He trailed down to his legs and ran his fingers over the backside of Romano's thigh.

Romano jerked at the ticklish gesture and Prussia broke the kiss again.

"Ticklish babe?" Prussia asked. Romano shook his head no and pulled Prussia into another passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance. Romano fought for a minute but then gave up and let Prussia take lead in this kiss.

"Lube?" Prussia asked as he took his lips off Romano's and attached them to his nipple. Romano unwrapped his legs and detached Prussia off his nipple. He rolled over and reached into a bag that was close to the towel. He pulled out their lube from home and handed it to Prussia.

Romano tried to roll over but Prussia wouldn't let him.

"You gonna let me roll over?"

"Nope I thought I would listen to your moans before I hush them up with kisses." Prussia said as he spread Romano's legs and settled himself between them. He grabbed Romano's hips and lifted them up to get a better angle.

"Soft skin babe I like." Prussia purred as he ran his hands over the soft skin of Romano's hips and ass. Romano was beginning to shiver as he felt Prussia's nail tickled the flesh.

Prussia smiled and he let go of the soft flesh to open the lube and coat his fingers.

"I'm coming in babe." Prussia whispered hotly in Romano's ear. Prussia nudged his finger inside and Romano moaned. Romano adjusted to the intrusion and then he wanted more.

"Move your finger damn it!" Romano shouted. Prussia obliged and Romano screamed as Prussia nudged his prostate over and over again. Prussia felt Romano loosen and he added another finger and another after that.

Romano was moaning loudly and was pushing himself back onto Prussia's fingers. Prussia pulled his fingers out and Romano whimpered at the loss.

Prussia grabbed the lube and slicked himself up. He moaned at the cool feeling on his sensitive organ. Prussia lined himself in and slowly began to fill Romano.

"AHHHH!" Romano screamed as he felt Prussia enter him. Prussia moaned as he felt the wet heat surround him. He bottomed out and sighed.

"Babe… you are so tight and hot. Love you Romano." Prussia moaned out before he slowly pulled out then forcefully pushed back in.

"So… big… Gil!" Romano panted as Prussia began to move at a faster pace. Prussia angled himself differently and found Romano's prostate. Romano bucked into Prussia and kept doing that when Prussia hit his prostate.

After a few minutes Prussia could begin to feel his release coming and fast. He smiled to himself and pulled out of Romano.

"What the…" Romano began to say but he was flipped over and Prussia kissed him as he reentered Romano.

Romano broke the kiss and smiled at the German he pulled Prussia down so he could pant and moan in Prussia's ear.

Prussia was so turned on when Romano began panting and moaning in his ear. He began a brutal assault on Romano's prostate.

Romano was screaming at that point and then he felt himself tighten.

"GILBERT!" Romano screamed as he released on his chest and on Prussia's chest.

Prussia pounded a little longer then he felt his release.

"LOVINO!" Prussia screamed as he released his hot seed into his lover. They both were panting heavily and Prussia began to chuckle a little.

"What… are… you laughing… about?" Romano panted out.

"Nothing… just… I love you… Lovino Vargas." Prussia said as he smiled brightly.

"I love you too… Gilbert Beilschmidt." Romano said. Romano pulled Prussia down to kiss him sweetly.

After the men cleaned themselves up Prussia pulled Romano close to himself and they cuddled until the sun began to set.

Romano was driving home and Prussia was lightly sleeping.

'Best day at the beach… ever.' Romano thought.

**OH MY GOD THANK GOODNESS! I actually finished this story. Sorry about not posting for a while. I have been overwhelmed with school and now I began to work… Also writer's block is a part of this. But I got this one done and I'm proud of it. Thank you all of you for liking my stories and waiting patiently for updates. Soul Mates will be updated soon I promise! Hope you enjoyed if you did please READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
